Events (South Korea)/CSO2
=2015= 12 February 2015 *Recruited Choi Ji Yoon (Limited Edition) and Yuri (Limited Edition) *Adopted G3KA4 *Pacthed Zombie Crush 29 January 2015 *Released Tides *Updated Dust2 for Hide and Seek *Patched Zombie House *Updated Militia for Zombie House 15 January 2015 *Released Festival *Added observation view camera for Hide and Seek *Added weapon reservation for Team Deathmatch 1 January 2015 *Adopted Stoeger Double Defence Shotgun *Introduced Pig Tag mode *Added Aquarium into Hide and Seek *Released Fortune Box BLUE *Released more Pace Effect *Added emoticons to chat =2014= 18 December 2014 *Released Studio *Introduced Pace Effect and Action Pack items *Added Lisa and Mila Costumes 4 December 2014 *Released Ghost mode as an official game mode *Updated Campaign mode *Recruited Kim Dae-Ho and Kaze *Revamped the HUD (Heads-Up Display) 13 November 2014 *Released Corner *Introduced Fortune Box *Added incentives for playing certain game modes 30 October 2014 *Released Freighter *Held Turtle Doll event for Hide and Seek 2 October 2014 *Released Highland *Released Hide and Seek as an official game mode 9 September 2014 *Big City improvement: Expanded the Big City *Chat System improvement: **Whispering opponents is now easier **Players now can turn on/off the radio message in the chat window **Terrorist team can send a whisper to the person who carry the C4 *System Screen improvement: **Improved screen design to ease Weapon Unlock reading **Associated the system summary page and search/sort/filter system **Additional compensation will be given to the score achieved when the players obtained the Achievement 4 September 2014 *Introduced Hide and Seek and Campaign modes *Recruited Natalie and Marie 21 August 2014 *Added Militia and Assault into Ghost mode 14 August 2014 *Introduced Ghost mode and Casual Bomb 24 July 2014 *Officially released Zombie Modes *Added Centered to Zombie Modes *Released Sewer *Highlighted kill marks 10 July 2014 *Adopted Survival Knife 26 June 2014 *Adopted Daewoo K1A *Released Kill House *Added Cobble to Zombie Modes 12 June 2014 *Held event to support Korean Soccer National Team *Held Soccer Ball Collecting event in Big City *Fixed some minor issues *Removed Crazy Bombing 29 May 2014 *Adopted Daewoo K5 *Added Uprising to Zombie Modes 15 April 2014 *Added Aztec to Zombie Modes *Introduced Crazy Bombing 3 April 2014 *Adopted PKM and Remington M870 *Released Commander-Z mode *Released Trainyard 27 March 2014 *Added SNL costumes *Added Nuke and Militia to Zombie Modes *Added shortcut ad to Zombie mode 22 March 2014 *Released Zombie Mode 13 March 2014 *Adopted Bushmaster ACR *Adopted Izmash AK-12 6 March 2014 *Added Clan war 5 vs 5 system *Added new server for clan war 27 February 2014 *Released Centered *Added Bounty feature to Big City: Coop *Added Yellow bear and Korea cap costumes *Held AI AWP Special event 20 February 2014 *Adopted Hunting Knife 13 February 2014 *Released Duel mode *Released Diner *Adopted T65K1 and T86 *Held Valentine event *Removed Reverse Gun Deathmatch mode 6 February 2014 *Released Angel wing costume *Released Reverse Gun Deathmatch mode *Removed Headshot mode and Defense mode 24 January 2014 *Released Defense mode and added Mabinogi Heroes characters *Released Temple *Resold Choi Ji Yoon and Yuri set *Released Horse costume set *Released Headshot mode 16 January 2014 *Released Cobble *Added new costumes *Revised Pig Mode *Revised Special Mode *Added Pistol Battle, AWP Battle, Knife Battle and AWP Forbidden modes *Revamped User Interface and both server and lobby backgrounds 9 January 2014 *Adopted SCAR-L and AEK-973 *Recruited Lincoln and Mao *Added new costumes *Added EXP Up, Point Up and EXP + Point Up coupons =2013= 24 December 2013 *Recruited Choi Ji Yoon *Recruited Yuri 18 December 2013 *Implemented Cash point system *Adopted AR-57 PDW *Held Christmas event and Christmas game mode 12 December 2013 *Adopted TDI Kriss Super Vector *Added Escort mission to Big City 05 December 2013 *Gave Elite Crew model to beta testers *Patched Flag Capture mode *Updated Big City *Added Sniper and VIP 28 November 2013 *Beta countdown ended, officially released *Adopted RPG-7 *Patched Big City: Coop *Released Vantage 31 October 2013 *Adopted M60E4 *Adopted Beretta MX4 Storm *Released Militia 17 October 2013 *Patched Pig Mode *Recruited Michael and Kara Chenko *Log in continuously daily for numerous prizes: **Day 1: 1000 points **Day 2: 2000 points **Day 3: Walter PP Custom (Permanent) **Day 4: Snack (50 units) **Day 5: 3000 points **Day 6: Michael and Kara Chenko **Day 7: AWP Antique (Permanent) **Day 8: Hamper (10 units) **Day 9: Snack (50 units) **Day 10: 5000 points **Day 11: 10,000 points **Day 12: Nexon coin (5 units) 02 October 2013 *Released Aquarium *Adopted FN FAL and FN FNC *Adopted FN F2000 and FN SCAR H *Adopted Daewoo DR200 *Added Shell and Tail costumes 12 September 2013 *Adopted Armsel Striker-12 *Released Aztec *Released Assault 29 August 2013 *Added C4 Countdown *Released Prodigy 22 August 2013 *Added Jeep to Big City *Added Sniper to Big City *Added Leader to Big City *Recruited Mila and Lisa 14 August 2013 *Adopted Anaconda *Adopted MP7A1 *Released Assault 08 August 2013 *Added Vehicle function in Big City *Added grenade throwing function for bots *Fixed known bugs Category:Events